Tamid Sohlia
Tamid Sohlia is one of the four central protagonists of A Midnight Tale. '''He makes his debut in Chapter 2, '''A Beacon In The Distance. His weapon of choice is the Teslacoatl.His symbol is a top down view of a jagged red lizard. This symbol is a variation of another, universally used by the people of the the Red Scorpion tribe. His aura is yellow, and zigzags arond his body instead or curving. Appearence Tamid's natural skin color seems to be a muddy yellow....seems to, because he looks like someone removed various pieces of flesh and stitched other types in its place. Noticeable patches of flesh include: a brown one that covers his entire right check, color bone and a quarter of his neck; a light brown patch of flesh around his adams apple; his right arm up to the biceps is albino; his left middle finger is dark brown; his left index and thumb fingers are caucasian. In addition, he has some stitch marks on the top of his right eye that extends to his scalp revealing a lone coyote ear, and if one where to look lower and move his hair they might notice he was missing his right human ear. Hunter Outfit His hunter outfit consists of a plated white shirt and matching gloves, with grey trousers that have the cuffs slightly chewed out from use, fastened with a simple belt, threaded through a silver mask to his right hip. He wears an agal on his head to obscure his more unsavory features during initiation and cloth like footwear due to being used to desert terains. Casual Outfit His casual outfit Issimilar to his hunter outfit. He simply discards his plated outfits for a simple black turtle neck sweater, and the cloth on his feet for formal shoes . Personality Preferring to think rather than to speak, Tamid is rarely the first to initiate a conversation; however, his interest in virtually everything the world has to offer means that he will always keep a conversation going, even if the only thing he’ll have to offer is a sarcastic quip. Will never outright dismiss a rumor, threat, myth or legend , as he believes that the impossible can be made possible if enough people are willing to work for it. As a result, he’s almost too willing to join others on quests he would deem strange or unusual, provided they ask him to join. Silently accepts discrimination as a normal aspect of life that both faunus and humans do, and will be the first to point out how the two sides are more alike than either of them want to admit. Weapons and Abilities Weapon His weapon of choice is The Teslacoatl, an upgrade to his old weapon curtecy of Xanthus Ophir. It is a one handed mace with a ball shaped head; inside the head there is a modified tesla coil that, once powered, generates an alarming amount of high voltage electricity without the use of lightning dust. Semblance The name of Tamid’s semblance is Electromotive. It is a mostly passive semblance that allows the user to convert electricity into aura. With mastery users can chose when and when not to convert it, so they can avoid unwanted accidents such as draining the battery from their scroll. Although Tamid can store aura even if he is at 100% capacity, attempting to do so will reverse his aura regeneration as his body attempts to dispel the excess energy. Regardless, he cannot store more that 150% aura and attempting to do so can cause his body to convolute and spasm to the point he can’t even stand until the excess aura is ejected from his body. Combat Simple yet effective. He’s deceptively bulky despite his physique, and the electricity not yet converted acts as a dterant that makes damaging him not only hard but painful. Despite this he has no ranged capabilities outsides of some very unreliable mid range bursts of lightning from his weapon, so winning against him is a matter of patience and keeping your distance. Backstory In the deserts of Remnant, there were people that refused to settle in cities, believing that they would become nothing but sitting ducks for the grimm. As such, some have gathered into tribes that relocated daily, carrying their homes on their backs while using nature itself to shield them from approaching threats. It is in one such tribe where the tale of a young leper begins. When the leader of the tribe found out about the boy's illness by witnessing his right ear dropping off, he was ready to abandon the child then and there, but with a plea from his parent’s he allowed him to stay until they reached an oasis, one where rare flowers they refered to simply as Noon Stars grew around it. As they traveled, the trio made their final peace as best as they could, by talking to each other with barely a pause, which did a lot to calm the boy. The three parted ways with one silent hug, after which the son patiently awaited his end, admiring the flowers. His end came in the form of an old grave digger, although he preferred to be called a doctor. Unnaturally fascinated with corpses, he made a shelter nearby, knowing that many dying individuals wished to visit this place in their final moment. Normally he would have waited for the kid to just fall down, but when he noticed that the only thing that fell was his right arm, he instead chose to approach the boy with a simple question: “Want to die some other time?”. And so came the boy's death, a death that didn’t end his life, but made him a deal instead; a deal that eventualy brought him to Beacon, and also gave him back his senses, the first one being pain. Trivia * His name roughly translates into fire lizard: ** Tamid comes from Aish Tamid, an eternal flame; ** Sohlia is an easier to pronounce alteration sohliyah, the arab word for lizard; * He’s based on the Frankensteins Monster mythos: ** He has pieces of flesh from other people stitched to his body; ** His semblance is a nod to how lightning gave life to the monster; ** Has his own Doctor Frankenstein in the form of Xanthus Ophir. Category:TVR Patented Category:Fan Made Character Category:Human Category:Male